


Латунь в ее волосах

by allla5960



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пре-канон. Мэл снова разочаровала свою мать, Малефисент, и пришла за утешением к лучшей и единственной подруге, Иви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Латунь в ее волосах

**Author's Note:**

> пре-фем, романтика, легкий ангст, возможно немного Иви-центрик и немного односторонний пейринг

Иви младше Мэл на на добрых полгода, хотя никогда и не отмечала свое день рождения. Иви знает, что Мэл гораздо круче, сильнее и, наверное, всяко красивее. И если честно, Иви очень сложно дружить с Мэл по всем этим причинам. 

— Моя мать когда-нибудь сведет меня с ума, — с усталым раздражением жалуется Мэл. 

Она падает на кровать, раскидывая руки в разные стороны, и Иви только подтягивает к себе ноги, потому что хоть кровать и ее, Иви, но дом-то общий. Хотя иногда Иви тянет дернуть мать за рукав и попросить переехать, в маленькую квартирку с окном на старую обветшавшую церковь, а не на обломок моста и далекий, скрывающийся в тумане материк. 

— Я никогда не буду достаточно хороша для нее, — продолжает Мэл, а Иви, скорее по привычке, касается ее волос, перебирая их между пальцев. 

Волосы у Мэл фиолетовые, — ярче и светлее, чем у Малефисент, конечно, но тоже жутко, — и мягкие. Волосы Мэл пахнут цветущей лавандой, и Иви, признаться, немного завидует. 

— Она — твоя мама, она любит тебя, — успокаивающе говорит Иви своим тихим-тихим сопрано — у Мэл голос сексуальный, цепляющий, с красивой хрипотцой. 

— Да-да, я знаю, — отмахивается Мэл и двигается ближе к ней, кладя голову на колени Иви. — Я сама это всегда говорю, ты же знаешь. 

Мэл трется щекой о ее коленку и поднимает взгляд выше, к лицу, глазам Иви. У Иви в волосах тиара, — латунная, с парой полудрагоценных камушков, ничего особенного, — и Мэл кажется, что волосы Иви оплетают эту тиару, как нечто, сросшееся с ней, что-то, давно ставшее частью самой Иви. 

И когда Иви снимает тиару, аккуратно отводя запутавшиеся в ней волосы, и осторожно надевает ей на голову, Мэл ничего не может сказать, но все-таки доходит до глубокого разочарования — она никогда не хотела стать королевой.

~

В чудесных волосах Мэл прекрасно блестит тиара, и Иви думает, что очень сложно дружить с Мэл ещё и потому, что у нее действительно манящие губы. 


End file.
